


【盾冬】羞耻心 狮盾×詹

by FrostedRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose





	【盾冬】羞耻心 狮盾×詹

　　史蒂夫从浅眠里醒来的时候，发现自己正笔直地站在野地里。他的面前有一个小帐篷，从帘子里隐约透露出一点暖黄色的光，像诱惑世人的美杜莎之眼。  
　　——这不对劲，很不对劲。他记得很清楚，自己是在巴基的小木屋里陷入沉睡的。  
　　那间小木屋建在瓦坎达广阔草原的一角，没人知道独臂的巴基是怎么做到的，史蒂夫在某次出任务回来以后就拥有了这样一个“家”，他甚至怀疑是自己在睡梦里说漏了嘴，所以巴基费心费力地造了这间屋子，目的只是让他高兴。  
　　史蒂夫当然很高兴。距离他和巴基的上一个“家”——无论时间上还是空间上——都离现在的他们太远了。而人总要有归属感，对抛去了美国队长身份的史蒂夫来说，“家”的意义被无限简化为了一个巴基与一张床。  
　　可现在他拥有了巴基和一个小木屋。这远远超出了他的预期。  
　　那天晚上的史蒂夫像个重回了十六岁的少年，拉着年长一岁、总是包容着他的恋人胡闹到了半夜。木料的清香和巴基身上沐浴露的味道交织在一起，温柔得像遗失在布鲁克林的旧梦。  
　　直到身边人睡着以后，史蒂夫的心绪仍然没有平静下来。他借着微弱的灯光去看巴基，小心翼翼地伸出手指去触碰他的爱人。他睡得很放松，微卷的头发一半撒在史蒂夫的肩头，另一半散落在枕头上。史蒂夫无比幼稚地把他的头发全部拢在了自己的手心里，放轻了力道揉捏着。  
　　这本该是个愉快而满足的夜晚，直到他看见巴基睡梦里依旧皱起的眉心。  
　　安静的夜晚将思想里的负面情绪放大了无数倍，于是史蒂夫开始自责。他想巴基还是不快乐。这七十年里发生了太多让他不快乐的事，而自己总是没有及时出现在他身边。  
　　他不禁怀念了那个笑容里没有丝毫阴霾的布鲁克林少年。  
　　——瞧瞧看吧史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你的自责与后悔有什么用呢？当年的詹姆斯早就回不来了，他被埋葬在皑皑的冬雪里，远在时光不可追溯的另一头。  
　　难言的酸楚包裹住了超级战士坚强的心脏，令他在无尽的懊恼里陷入了沉睡。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫原本以为这会是个难捱的噩梦，可眼前的帐篷似乎并没有什么稀奇。  
　　四倍力的敏锐感知让他闻到了空气里熟悉的战火味道，他绷紧了所有的肌肉，思考着下一步作战计划——要进去吗？还是在周围找一个隐蔽的掩体，潜伏下来再说？  
　　他还在打量周遭环境的时候，帘子已经被人撩了起来。身手敏捷的队长被人用一句话钉在了原地，完全没法动弹。  
　　“杜根……嗯？是史蒂夫吗？你提前回来了？”帐篷里的人背着光，史蒂夫眯起眼，隐约能看出来一件蓝色的棉袄和棕色的长裤。  
　　这声音他太熟悉了，魂牵梦萦七十多年，每个有知觉的夜晚，他的耳边总会响起幻听。他想开口叫他，可话到嘴边舌头却像被一个巨大的酸橙子噎住了，从嘴巴到心脏又酸又涩。  
　　他想喊“巴基”，又想喊“詹姆斯。天杀的他最想喊的当然是“亲爱的”。  
　　可他不敢。  
　　站在眼前的是二战时候的巴恩斯中士，是那个还没遭受后来苦难，一心想着打完仗和史蒂夫回到布鲁克林，认真工作赚钱住在同一栋楼的巴基。  
　　史蒂夫现在分不清自己是不是在做梦了。最近几年的日子不平静，面对的敌人越来越稀奇古怪。九头蛇和外星人的攻击方式花样百出，指不定眼前的“巴基”也是个骗局。  
　　史蒂夫一声不吭地站在原地，不说也不动。他脑子现在很不清楚——幸福和恐惧在大脑边缘共生，调控情绪的额叶干脆罢工，任眼前模糊的影子被想象力拉扯成龙卷风，呼啸着朝史蒂夫扑来。  
　　他就像身处风暴眼的被困者，看似毫无危险，实则动弹一下就会被撕成碎片。  
　　然后一只温热的手覆上了史蒂夫的手背，几乎要把他烫伤：“老天，你都快冻僵了，快进来啊。”  
　　于是他毫无反抗地被巴基拉进了帐篷。里面的光线并不明亮，但足够两个人看着彼此的脸而心惊肉跳了。  
　　史蒂夫看到的是属于过去的巴基，他有张历经炮火依然不覆风霜的脸，永远耀眼得如同少年，在他的记忆里熠熠生辉着。那双湖泊一样的眼睛正瞪大了看着他，像只闯到车灯下惊慌的鹿，唇瓣被舌头一遍遍地舔过，覆上了艳丽的玫瑰色。  
　　“史蒂夫？我的天，你的新伪装真是太酷了……这胡子是贴上去的？你才走了两周。”巴基有些好奇地捏了捏史蒂夫的肌肉，眼睛紧盯着他那脸陌生的大胡子。  
　　史蒂夫不知道应该说什么，他想说的太多了，又觉得那些其实都不重要，他的喉结滚了滚，问出了一个傻问题：“你……你不喜欢吗？”  
　　“没有，”巴基笑着摇头，“只是有点陌生，哥们。你比起原来……呃，侵略性更强了。我敢打赌，九头蛇的人光是站在你面前就要腿软了。”  
　　——可你知道吗巴基，后来我杀了那么多的九头蛇，他们也没有把你还给我。  
　　“史蒂夫？你还好吗？你脸色不太好。”  
　　巴基有点担心，从他走出帐篷看见史蒂夫站在那儿一动不动，他就觉得不对劲。史蒂夫不过是参加了个普通的侦查任务。难道是受伤了？神枪手的手动得比想法还快，等他反应过来的时候，自己已经在扯史蒂夫的领口了。  
　　而史蒂夫下意识地闪躲则让场面变得更尴尬  
　　“嘿，我只是想看看你受没受伤，”巴基试图找理由让自己理直气壮起来，“我们之间还有什么好藏的？难道你身上有哪个妞留下的吻痕？这可就是你不地道了。”  
　　“当然没有。”史蒂夫把头低了下来，“我没事，真的没事。”  
　　“你觉得你能瞒过我吗？”巴基的语气加重了，“你不对劲，绝对不对劲。到底怎么了？我能帮你什么？”  
　　史蒂夫说不出来。他们之间发生了太多失控的事，一句两句哪说得清呢。  
　　“你能。当然，当然……你、你能不能……让我抱抱？”  
　　他说完就后悔了。该死的，他就像个在游乐场走丢了的小孩，冲着急忙寻过来的父母撒娇。可对面的人连一秒都没犹豫，张开双臂结结实实地给了他一个拥抱。  
　　“嘿，你的肩膀好像比走之前更宽了。”巴基拍了拍他的肩头，语气里带着点羡慕，“任务已经结束啦，一切都没事了，别担心。”  
　　非情人间的拥抱通常不超过三秒。巴基撤下了双臂，另一股力量却把他牢牢按进了史蒂夫的怀里。箍在腰上的坚实双臂像两根烙铁，勒得他胸腔隐隐作痛。  
　　——好吧，小史蒂薇一定是遭遇了什么了不得的挫折。巴基伸手摸了摸史蒂夫毛茸茸的后脑勺，无声而笨拙地表达着安抚。  
　　没人知道从哪个瞬间开始，这个拥抱的味道变了。心脏跳动的声音大得聒噪，史蒂夫的手滑到了巴基的胯骨上，用力把对方向自己的方向扣过来。巴基短促地“唔”了一声，有些尴尬地感受着对方的敏感部位变得火热而不可控。  
　　“咳，情况好像不太妙——不过没什么奇怪的。咱们都还年轻，战场又总是让人肾上腺素飙升。需要哥们帮你一把吗？”巴基坏笑着，伸出右手半握着空气晃了晃。  
　　“巴基……”他听见史蒂夫用气声含糊地叫着他的名字，他本能地应了一声，却感觉热烫的液体顺着领口滚到了他的脖子上。  
　　“靠，你他妈的到底怎么了？”巴基用力挣脱了史蒂夫的怀抱，清楚地看到了无所不能的美国队长眼角发红的窘迫模样。  
　　史蒂夫没有说话，只是笔直地站着，在昏黄的灯光下无声地看他。那双熟悉的眼睛里寄托了太多太深沉的感情，几乎让巴基的脊背发麻。  
　　他的脸沉了下来，棕色的眉毛皱在一起，双手拽着史蒂夫的领口把他拽向自己——  
　　“你不是他？”  
　　  
　　鉴于有九头蛇的奇怪实验在先，巴基似乎对“时空错乱”这个说法接受良好。他曲腿坐在床的另一头——两张铁架单人床并在了一起，还算宽敞。  
　　“所以你来自未来，几十年之后的未来。”巴基点着头，眼睛微微发亮，“这就说得通了。你能告诉我未来是什么样吗？”  
　　史蒂夫还没说话，巴基又摆了摆手：“不不，你还是不要说了。万一并不如意，我会很难受的。”  
　　——岂止是不如意？史蒂夫低下了头，痛苦堵在喉咙里，什么都没有说。  
　　“不不，我还是得问个事情。”巴基挪了挪，靠在他身边，小声地问：“你后来是不是……弯了？我没有歧视同性恋的意思啊，这在军营里还是挺常见的。但那是你啊，你应该和这世界上最优秀的女孩子……”  
　　巴基的话没有说完，对方迅疾地贴了过来，双手捧着他的脸吻了上来。他瞪大了眼，感受着唇上异样的火热。那几乎不能被简单地称作“吻”，史蒂夫几乎是用力撕咬着他的唇，胡子蹭得下巴发疼，像只不服管教的凶兽在挑衅。巴基条件反射地伸手圈住他的肩膀，较劲似的伸出舌头和对方纠缠在一起，唾液把两人的嘴唇染得发亮，起伏不定的喘息声像把整个帐篷架在火上烤，空气逐渐灼热起来。  
　　——这家伙在几十年里到底吻过多少人？！巴基把手臂抵在史蒂夫胸前用了点力，对方才恋恋不舍地撤开，专注地看着他。  
　　“好吧，这真是……你吻技学的真不错。”巴基伸手擦了擦嘴角，语气里带着自己没有察觉到的酸，“好的让我怀疑自己也弯了。”  
　　史蒂夫露出了见面以来的第一个笑，眼睛弯得像硝烟里难得看见的月牙：“你猜我和谁练出来的？”  
　　巴基的动作顿了顿，聪明的脑袋一秒就思考出了答案，红着脸蹦出了一句“操”。  
　　——是惊讶里又带着理所应当的语气，巴基对这个本应具有重大冲击力的答案接受良好。连他自己都不知道为什么。  
　　巴基想顺着调侃两句，但苦于对象是未来的自己，一时不知道从何说起，只好又侧头去瞄史蒂夫。  
　　“你没做出个好选择，巴基。”史蒂夫叹了口气，“我不是个合格的男朋友。未来……未来发生了太多事，我做的差劲极了。”  
　　巴基气不打一处来，热血上头地掰过史蒂夫的下巴：“这几十年里你的性格怎么变得这么软弱？就算你没自信，可我有，不管是过去、现在还是未来，你一直都是我要追随的人。听着史蒂夫，无论发生过什么，永远都别苛责自己，做你想做的。”  
　　  
　　——但他没想到史蒂夫在想的是性爱，这答案还真是意料之外又情理之中。  
　　巴基的脑子晕晕乎乎的，史蒂夫的三根手指正混合着他从制服里掏出的奇怪药膏，在自己的肠道里要命地戳刺搅和着。两人之间相隔了七十年，这让原本更有经验的巴基现在像个丢人的处男一样呻吟着，而本该禁欲的史蒂夫则像个该死的性爱大师。  
　　他对巴基·巴恩斯的身体太了解了，不论是后穴里的敏感点还是怎样的手活儿能让他爽得大声呻吟，这些玩意史蒂夫背的比神盾局那几个缩写单词的意思还熟。  
　　巴基被他刺激的红了眼，咬着枕头的一角把呻吟硬咽了下去，拒绝承认帐篷里咕啾的水声来自于他的屁股。他的背贴着史蒂夫火热的胸膛，像块热炭似的让他流汗，柔软的肠壁正不知羞耻地分泌着体液，让入侵者更方便地用手指操他。  
　　——这个事实让他羞愤得想吞枪自杀，而史蒂夫居然还在不知死活地安慰他。  
　　“没事的巴基，不会疼的。”  
　　他感受到美国队长的那根火热又完美的阴茎抵上了自己的穴口，经过充分润滑的后穴饥渴地翕张着，巴基迷迷糊糊地抬了抬腰，想跪得更省力一些，这动作却被史蒂夫误认为是催促，于是沉下腰毫不迟疑地整根没入了巴基湿漉漉的小洞。  
　　“操你的史蒂夫！”巴基浑身紧绷，窄腰止不住地抖动着。被插入的感觉比他想象得要难受，又涨又热，像被生生劈开了似的。  
　　他下意识扭动着腰想逃开这种快感，却又被男人掐着胯顶弄了起来。破碎的呻吟声从嘴里冒出来，同时关不上阀门的还有一波又一波的快感，烧的他神经发疼，眼眶发烫。  
　　和巴基做爱的滋味一向好得要命。史蒂夫长出了一口气，感受着又热又紧的肠道像是有意识地吸吮着自己的老二，胯骨和臀尖的撞击声与黏稠的水声交杂在一起，让临时拼起来的床晃得快要散架。他抽插得很慢，柱身上鼓出的血管剐蹭着敏感的肠壁缓缓抽出，只留下圆润的龟头卡在穴口上。巴基刚松了一口气，史蒂夫又狠狠地插了进去，巨大的摩擦力让巴基爽得眼冒金星，像只发情的母兽一样高昂地尖叫了起来。  
　　“操，这太他妈过了史蒂夫！”巴基捶着床冲他吼，很快又在更激烈的动作里偃旗息鼓地顺从了下来。  
　　他有些恐惧地感觉到自己的肠道变得比刚才更加湿滑柔软，仿佛天生就为了史蒂夫的阴茎而生似的。抽插时带出的大量汁水滴在带有霉味的床单上，他被操得四肢发麻发软，连保持跪姿的膝盖都快用不上力了。  
　　史蒂夫看着巴基从后颈到后背红成了一片，俯下身去舔他的耳朵和侧颈。那里是巴基的敏感带，他的阴茎在舌尖的攻势下硬得发疼，想射精的欲望在大脑皮层闪着火花，不服输的巴基却硬咬着牙跟本能做着斗争，死命地压制着这股欲望。  
　　史蒂夫当然知道他的心思，即使是七十年后的巴基也总在床上保持着奇怪的竞争意识，好像坚持的时间久一些就能弥补自己的羞耻心一样。他扯了扯嘴角，调整角度向熟悉的敏感点操弄起来，满意地感受到巴基像触电似的浑身紧绷了起来，呻吟声也变了调，徒劳地摇晃着脑袋想要摆脱过载的快感。  
　　巴基觉得自己像被电击了似的，好像有数不清的电流从那个难以启齿的位置沿着背脊击溃了他的精神。他胡乱地嘟囔着，史蒂夫史蒂薇队长哥们一大堆称呼从那张漂亮的嘴里喊出来，但他说不出一个完整的句子，语言系统完全被史蒂夫操碎了，根本表达不出自己的意思。  
　　史蒂夫还嫌不够，伸手贴在巴基的小腹上，顺着自己顶弄的频率一下下地往自己的方向按着，把快感逼到最大。巴基几乎要晕过去了，他觉得自己像个被玩坏了的娃娃，逼得他眼角发红，舌尖从嘴里探出来，无意识地晃着。  
　　那根在身体里作怪的阴茎认准了敏感点重操着，火辣的抽插动作让他像条脱水的鱼一样弓着腰，艰难地消化着快感，持续不断的快感让泪水顺着脸颊流下来，在枕巾上滴出一个深色的小圆点。  
　　交叠着的两具身体都湿透了，一团团热气从两人的嘴边冒出来，史蒂夫深情地一遍又一遍喊他的名字，吻他被泪水打湿的侧脸，温柔地想对待一件珍宝，又隐约带着难以理解的疯狂。  
　　灭顶的快感把残留的理智与力气一丝丝抽走，巴基紧绷的神经终于到了临界点，他颓废地舒展开四肢趴在床上，身体随着男人的动作前后耸动着，紧贴着小腹的阴茎在粗糙的床单上蹭着，最为直观的快感让他的小腹一阵酸麻，无意识地痉挛了起来。  
　　“史蒂夫……停下……”巴基的牙齿颤抖磕碰着，手无力地贴上史蒂夫的脸，“操，我要忍不住了……”  
　　“那就射出来，巴基。”史蒂夫贴着他耳朵说，热气打在耳垂上激起另一片酥麻，“为我射出来。”  
　　他的语气温柔得像湖水，下身却猛地加快了动作，像个暴君似的狠命地操在火热的肠道里。巴基哭着尖叫了一声，精液从阴茎喷溅出来，打在了自己的胸膛和下巴上，淫靡得难以入目。  
　　巴基隐约觉得整个灵魂都离体而去了，耳膜嗡嗡作响什么都听不见。  
　　前面的高潮让后穴紧紧绞在了一起，疯狂地吸吮着史蒂夫的阴茎，史蒂夫红着眼，快速地重复着吞咽的动作，握着巴基因流汗而发滑的窄腰，继续用力地抽插着。  
　　高潮期间的感知本来就敏感地要命，分不清爽还是疼的感觉从后穴里爆开，顺着脊柱传到每一根神经上，巴基疯了似的叫喊着，又被史蒂夫的手捂的严严实实，只好用力去咬送到嘴边的手掌。他的眼睛湿的一塌糊涂，连枕头都看不清了，耳鸣仍然没有过去，他隐约听见史蒂夫在说什么，可他没精力去分辨哪些字眼。  
　　被强行延长的高潮让他浑身颤抖起来，他的脚踝被人握住，迷迷糊糊地转了个身。钉在后穴里的阴茎却纹丝没动，逼得他又无声地喘息了几下，双眼无神地飘着，好几分钟才落在了史蒂夫的脸上。  
　　“天啊，巴基……”史蒂夫伸手去摸他的脸，看着巴基那张失神的脸，泪水和下巴上的精液混合在一起，像个被欺负狠了的无辜男孩。  
　　他的心脏一阵抽痛，匆匆忙忙地把阴茎拔了出来，在穴口释放了自己，伸手拿过毛巾替巴基擦着。  
　　“是我太过火了。”史蒂夫一下又一下啄吻着巴基的唇，像哄小孩似的轻拍着他的背，“对不起巴基，对不起，对不起……”  
　　——他好像又陷入那种自责的心态了，明明被压着干的人是我啊？  
　　巴基的听觉恢复了一点，艰难捕捉到了一连串的抱歉，无力地扯了扯嘴角。  
　　“你他妈的闭嘴，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”巴基伸手拍了拍他的胸膛，声音嘶哑，“别像个委屈巴巴的妞儿，巴基哥哥永远不需要你道歉，更不需要你自责，明白了吗？”  
　　这句话像束救赎的圣光，史蒂夫怔愣了一秒，忽然觉得心头有什么沉重的东西被人一脚踢开，第一万次拯救了他的绿眸少年笑着牵起了他的手，领着他朝光芒最炽热的地方走去。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫醒了过来，木质的屋顶上歪歪扭扭地挂着吊灯，阳光从窗户的缝隙里打进来，在地面上划出一道明亮的线。  
　　他感觉到小腹处一阵湿热——扎着半丸子头的巴基正舔着他的腹肌，像品尝某种美味似的。  
　　“巴基？”史蒂夫看着他抬起头来，眼角的笑纹堆叠着。那是他熟悉的巴基——属于瓦坎达草原的那只白狼。  
　　“舍得醒了？”巴基不怀好意地戳了戳小史蒂夫，“梦见什么了？你硬得像根铁棒。”  
　　史蒂夫无奈地冲他笑了笑：“答案除了你没有其他的了，巴基。我梦见了二战时的你，真是奇怪透了。”  
　　巴基挑了挑眉：“所以，你连那个时候的我都没有放过？”  
　　“那可是你允许的，你在梦里跟我说，‘做我想做的’。”史蒂夫捏了捏巴基的脸颊，“你有做过这样的梦吗？那实在太真实了，我甚至怀疑自己是真的穿越了时空。”  
　　“被你花式操来操去的梦吗？平均三天就会有一次，我还得特意分辨一下到底是不是梦。”巴基定定地看了他几分钟，伸手揉揉史蒂夫乱糟糟的金棕色头发。  
　　“行了小史蒂薇，是梦还是现实又有什么关系呢？反正那是你和我。只有你和我。”  
　　  
　　THE END


End file.
